El Legado de Asuma
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Kakashi comenzó a contarle algunos relatos a Mirai, ella ya había escuchado unos, pero otros eran completamente nuevos. De esos relatos, Mirai Sarutobi aprendió dos cosas: 1- El amor que su padre tenía por su madre y por ella era eterno y muy fuerte. 2- En el último relato se dió cuenta de que, seguiría el Legado que Asuma le había dejado.


**Hola :) Vengo con este one-shot *Mi primer one-shot jaja* Espero les guste a los que lo leen :3**

 _ **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_ __

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

 ***Siendo sincera, cuando vi que me tocó a Mirai Sarutobi me quedé como... ¿De qué rayos escribiré? Pero al final la inspiración llegó *-* Gracias a Dios jaja**

 **-Blablabla.-** Lo que dicen.

Blablabla: Lo demás que narraré :)

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten :)**

 **El Legado de Asuma.**

 **-Papá voy a salir ahora.-** Dijo una chica de 12 años mientras miraba la foto de su padre, sí, estoy hablando de Mirai Sarutobi, ella siempre que salía miraba la foto de su padre Asuma, no lo había conocido pero tenía una gran admiración hacía él, porque su mamá, Kurenai, siempre le contaba historias de él, y siempre le han encantado escuchar las historias de su papá. Incluso a esa edad todavía le gustaba escucharlas.

 **-Hija, ¿no vas tarde a la excursión?-** Le dijo Kurenai mientras tejía una bufanda en su silla y la miraba, Kurenai trabajaba de profesora personal, así que pasaba bastante en la casa. Todos le decían, que se parecía mucho a ella. De seguro Asuma también le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

 **-No, Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei me dijeron que me pasarían a traer.-** Cuando termino de decir eso se escuchó el pito de un carro, el cual era de Kakashi, él vivía cerca de donde vivían ellas, además de que Kakashi era su profesor de historia, además del orientador de su clase, esa sería su primera excursión, así que se notaba que estaba bastante emocionada por ir. Era una excursión de 3 días, Kurenai la despidió con un **–Cuídate mucho-** luego de eso Mirai se subió al carro y dieron marcha para ir al punto de encuentro donde se irían toda la clase juntos.

Kurenai antes era profesora del colegio al cual iba Mirai, y de ahí se graduó junto con Asuma, como era de esperarse, así que Mirai decidió estudiar en ese mismo colegio, ya que quería conocer y estar en un lugar en el que su papá estuvo. Asuma era policía, y era uno de los mejores; ya que comandaba a un escuadron. Kakashi y Gai eran amigos de Asuma y de Kurenai. Así que Mirai se llevaba bastante bien con ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Llegaron al lugar de la excursión, esta se había acordado que fuera en un bosque que tenía unas cabañas, para que los alumnos tuvieran un tiempo de relajación, esa excursión era del grado de Kakashi y de otro grado que era orientado por Gai-sensei. Al anochecer todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, aunque no se veía claramente, les aseguro que los dos orientadores, que deberían de estar vigilando a los alumnos, estaban tomando sake. Pero los alumnos eran tranquilos, al menos, sólo estaban comiendo golosinas, aunque otros estaban contaban historias de terror. A algunas chicas les daba bastante miedo, tanto que todas se habían juntado mucho mientras se abrazaban. Mirai también sentía algo de miedo, pero sabía que esas historias eran falsas, así que no le afecto tanto como a las otras chicas.

Cerca de la media noche, ya les estaba dando sueño a todos, así que se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, todos habían hecho equipo de 5 para dormir en una cabaña, las amigas de Mirai, con las que se dormiría, se adelantaron mientras ella iba a decirles a sus orientadores, los cuales no les prestaban mucha atención para variar, que ya se iban a descansar. Así que se acercó a ellos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gai le comenzó a decir algo.

 **-Te pareces bastante a Asuma pequeña, él era tan joven como tú en tu juventud.-** Esperen, ¿qué acaba de decir? "¿Tan joven como tú en tu juventud?" Como ya dije habían tomado. Mirai se le quedo viendo con cara de confusión.

 **-No le hagas caso, le hace efecto rápido tomar.-** Le dijo Kakashi mientras se servía más sake en su vaso. **–Pero si te pareces a tu papá.-** Era una de las pocas veces que le decían eso, aunque su mamá también se lo decía, una vez le había dicho que ella pensaba igual a él, pero ya que no lo había conocido ella no podía decir nada al respecto, pero desde que Kurenai le dijo eso, desde entonces un deseo ferviente de conocer más acerca de su padre creció en su interior.

 **-¿Puede hablarme más de mi papá?-** Preguntó Mirai mientras se sentaba un poco más cerca de la fogata, la cual todavía estaba un poco encendida, lo suficiente para darle un poco de calor en esa noche, aunque no se sentó tan lejos de él, ya que si tenía el pensamiento de que si él le hablaba de su papá, ella quería oírlo todo bien y no perderse de nada de lo que le dijera.

 **-Bien, estoy casi seguro que tu mamá y él fueron novios desde que estaban en la guardería.-** Cuando terminó de decir eso, ambos se rieron, otras personas también le decían que seguramente ellos eran novios desde que eran bastante jóvenes. Ella siempre quería saber desde cuándo, ya que Kurenai siempre le decía que duraron mucho tiempo siendo novios. Y hasta ahí quedaba la plática. Pero les aseguro que ella no le contaba desde cuando fueron novios porque no se acordaba cuando fue que comenzaron su relación. Así que, Mirai pensaba que eso que le dijo su profesor podía ser bastante cierto. **–Pero, según lo que he visto tú y él tienen la misma personalidad, eres relajada y no te metes en problemas a menos que sea necesario, al igual que él, y tienes una buena relación con tus amigas, y él cuando encuentra amigos solía tener una buena relación con ellos.-**

 **-Me gustaría que este aquí conmigo.-** Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de su boca, el cual Kakashi también lo escuchó porque le contesto que él y también otras personas tenían el mismo deseo.

Mirai no conoció a su padre, él murió mientras hacía su trabajo de policía, y nunca había escuchado la historia completa de cómo fue que falleció, a pesar de que deseaba escucharlo, se negaba a pedírselo a su madre porque sabía que si lo hacía, ella recordaría esos momentos y se pondría triste. Pero de algo estoy segura. Mirai, incluso cuando nunca conoció a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho.

 **-Pero, si tu papá no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, probablemente tú, ni tu mamá estuvieran vivas.-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Dijo con un aire confuso. Entonces una idea apareció en su mente, él le podría contar más acerca de su papá. - **Por favor cuénteme lo que sucedió, yo realmente no lo sé.-**

 **-Creo que…-** Dijo con un aire pensativo. **-Te gusta escuchar historias de tu papá, te contaré más de él. Y también lo que sucedió el día que falleció.-** Terminó de tomar de su vaso, y se fue a sentar enfrente de la fogata, algo cerca de donde ella se encontraba, agarro un cigarro y le comenzó a contar sobre él.

 **-Tu papá siempre estaba fumando.-** Le dijo mientras se ponía el cigarrillo en su boca, Asuma había sido un buen amigo de Kakashi, desde que eran niños se hicieron amigos junto con Gai, que por cierto se había quedado dormido en la silla, y de Kurenai. Kakashi comenzó a contarle algunos relatos, unos ya los había escuchado ella, otros eran completamente nuevos. Pero a mí me interesa contarles sólo dos de los relatos que le parecieron más importantes a Mirai. El amor que su padre tenía por su madre estaba presente en esos dos. Y también se encontraba el legado que le dejo a Mirai.

 **1** **ra** **historia.**

 **-Kurenai eres muy bonita.-** Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma estaban caminando hacía la cafetería tranquilamente, hasta que un chico de 3° año del instituto paró a Kurenai sólo para decirle eso, de que ella era muy bonita. Kakashi vio a Asuma y se dio cuenta que él estaba normal, así que no le tomo importancia a eso al igual que Gai, Kurenai también estaba de lo más normal. La mayoría de los estudiantes de ahí suponían que Asuma y Kurenai eran novios, a pesar de que nunca lo dijeron, o que no lo demostraban mucho, pero también por eso nada era seguro, ninguno de ellos declaró que sí eran novios o que no eran novios. **–Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** le dijo el chico mientras iba a intentar agarrarla del brazo, ella retrocedió diciéndole que no. Pero él iba a insistir. Iba.

Antes de que el chico dijera algo más, Asuma lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacía atrás. **–Ya te dijo que no, déjala en paz.-** le dijo serio, usualmente él no se metería en problemas. Incluso si sus amigos se metían en problemas y se veía que saldrían bien de esos problemas, él no se metía, a menos que fuera algo serio él entraba pero si no lo era, se alejaba para que resolviéramos las cosas por sí solos. Así que era raro ver que actuó rápido cuando el tipo quiso seguir insistiéndole a Kurenai.

 **-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quieres pelear acaso?-** Asuma lo ignoro, agarro a Kurenai de la mano y siguió caminando mientras el otro tipo le gritaba. Kakashi y Gai también lo siguieron por detrás. Aunque antes de hacerlo ambos le dijeron al chico, que sería mejor no meterse con Asuma porque él pocas veces se enojaba. Y cuando lo hacía, daba miedo. Les aseguro, daba miedo. Y así todo el instituto se dio cuenta que ellos eran novios.

 **Fin de la 1** **ra** **historia.**

Se escuchó la risa de Mirai, ella le decía a Kakashi que de seguro su papá se ponía bastante celoso ya que su mamá era hermosa, y eso era cierto, ya que de las pocas cosas que Asuma no podía soportar, que hacían que su paciencia colapsará rápido era que coquetearan con Kurenai.

 **-Después de que tu papá comenzará a trabajar de policía y tu mamá de profesora, se casaron. Y al tiempo, Kurenai ya estaba embarazada de ti.-** Le dijo, mientras Mirai comenzaba a prestarle más atención. Ya había llegado la parte que ella quería saber. Y, la historia que dejo un legado a Mirai por siempre está por ser contada:

 **Muerte de Asuma.**

En el instituto todo parecía estar tranquilo, los profesores daban clases, algunos alumnos ponían atención, otros no lo hacían, pero de pronto se comenzó a escuchar un tiroteo afuera de la escuela, todos se ocultaron debajo de sus pupitres, todos pensaron que era algo que iba a pasar rápido y que no tenía nada que ver con el instituto, excepto Kurenai, que desde que despertó estaba preocupada, algo la agobiaba, y no era un proceso del embarazo, y lo que más la afecto fue que cuando estaba desayunando y vio hacía la ventana, la flor favorita de Asuma de un día para otro se estaba marchitando. Su preocupación era cierta, ya que la directora dio el comunicado que todos se fueran hacía la salida trasera del instituto, porque por alguna razón era un ataque para el instituto. Como era de esperarse los alumnos salieron primero. Kakashi se acercó a Kurenai, su clase estaba al lado. Ya que ella tenía 8 meses de estar embarazada, Kakashi pensó en ayudarle a salir, de todas maneras ella era una de sus mejores amigas. Cuando ya la mayoría estaba enfrente del pasaje que los llevaría a un lugar seguro, llegó Asuma uniformado y con otros dos policías.

 **-Kurenai. ¿Te encuentras bien?-** dijo Asuma mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto abrazo.

 **-Sí, Kakashi me ayudo a venir hasta acá.-** le respondió mientras se tocaba su estómago.

 **-Bien, hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.-** dijo a los otros policías para que comenzaran a llevarlos al lugar seguro. Todos comenzaron a salir por el pasaje que se había creado estratégicamente por sí algo así pasaba, los más pequeños primeros y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los profesores, Asuma era el que estaba vigilando que nada malo pasará afuera, le había dicho a Kurenai incontables veces que se fuera rápido, pero ella quería quedarse esperando a que todos los demás pasaran. Ella tenía la misma ideología que él: _"Los reyes, los dueños del futuro, son los niños y los jóvenes, por eso hay que cuidarlos con todo el corazón."_

La mayoría ya había salido, sólo faltaban los alumnos más grandes, pero de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar disparos cerca, y unos cuantos de esos cayeron cerca de todos, los alumnos cada vez iban saliendo más rápido. Asuma y los otros dos policías trataban de localizar a la persona que había disparado pero no la encontraban. Todos apuntaban a distintas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo.

 **-¡Kurenai! ¡Vete ya!-** Le gritó desesperado mientras se ponía enfrente de todos, más que todo enfrente de ella. Él también tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, Kakashi seguía diciendo que caminaran rápido, pero que mantuvieran la calma a la vez, para que fueran más rápido y no se armara ningún alboroto. Kurenai seguía tocándose el estómago con miedo visible en su cara. Más que todo por Asuma y su pequeña Mirai que todavía no había conocido el mundo. Cuando Kurenai iba a entrar al pasaje, ya para cerrar la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para ver otra vez a Asuma. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Asuma al ver que ella ya estaba entrando, se alejó un poco de ahí para poder ver mejor donde podría estar el que les estaba disparando.

Lo logró ver encima de un árbol, él estaba a punto de disparar otra vez, en dirección a donde se encontraba Kurenai, antes de que el hombre disparara, Asuma le disparó, y casi al mismo tiempo el otro hombre disparó también. Lo más que Asuma pudo hacer fue correr hacía donde se encontraba Kurenai. Y rogar a Dios, que le diera la rapidez en sus pies para poder llegar a tiempo. Todo pasó tan rápido que Kurenai cuando se dio cuenta, vio a Asuma enfrente de ella que de pronto caía de rodillas, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. A pesar de haber visto todo tan rápido, su cerebro lo entendió tan rápido.

 **-Al menos te pude proteger.-** Dijo Asuma antes de que cayera acostado, el otro hombre también cayó del árbol. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Asuma había dicho. Y esas palabras Kurenai se las llevó a su corazón y las guardó para siempre en su memoria. Y ahora su mente estaba hecha un lío. La bala había atravesado la espalda de Asuma, perforando un poco su corazón, dándole una muerte casi instantánea. Pero él murió con una sonrisa. Pudo proteger a su amada esposa, y a su pequeña reina Mirai.

 **-¡ASUMA!-** gritó Kurenai cuando dejo de procesar todo en su mente, iba a agacharse para estar cerca de él pero Gai y Kakashi la agarraron jalándola hacía atrás diciéndole que todavía no era seguro salir. Ella seguía diciendo su nombre pero esta vez en un susurro, seguía llorando. Después de un tiempo que se pudo tranquilizar, si se le puede llamar así, dijo algo más en un susurro: **–Te prometo que cuidaré a nuestra reina Asuma, te amo y gracias.-** dijo para luego llorar en silencio. Sabía que esas palabras eran partes de una despedida, la cual ella se negaba a hacerla, pero tenía que continuar con su vida, para que su pequeña Mirai fuera feliz.

 **Fin de la muerte de Asuma.**

Mirai estaba llorando para el momento en el que Kakashi terminaba de contar esa historia, la última historia de todas, ella entendió dos cosas importantes: Su padre las amaba sobre todas las cosas. Lo otro que entendió y lo guardo para sí, manteniéndolo como su ideología también era: _"Los reyes, los dueños del futuro, son los niños y los jóvenes, por eso hay que cuidarlos con todo el corazón."_

Después de estar un momento en silencio, ambos se fueron a dormir, y lo demás del viaje escolar estuvo normal, y divertido para todos. Mirai tenía un nuevo pensamiento de su padre, un muy buen pensamiento de él. Y definitivamente sus modelos a seguir serían por siempre su madre y su padre. Ella pensó en eso en toda la excursión.

Cuando llegó a casa, Kurenai la estaba esperando con comida, ya era la hora del almuerzo, además de que le tenía algo especial preparado. Más bien, en el tiempo en el que Mirai se encontraba en esa excursión ella había estado ordenando la casa otra vez, mientras lo hacía fue al sótano, llevaba años de no bajar ahí y ordenar, pero ya se había decidido a hacerlo aunque le costará todo el día. Y lo que encontró la puso muy alegre. Había encontrado una caja que estaba al fondo de un montón de cajas que decía "ASUMA". Ya que nunca la había visto antes la revisó y muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, recorrieron por su mente. Había encontrado fotos de ellos dos, de cuando eran pequeños, cuando eran jóvenes, cuando se casaron, también encontró unas cartas que ella le había entregado antes cuando eran jóvenes. Le dio mucha risa leerlas. Pero lo que le alegro ver fue el encontrar ahí mismo otra caja pequeña que decía Mirai. Desde que se dieron cuenta que su hija iba a ser una niña decidieron ponerle ese nombre. Así que abrió la cajita y encontró un relicario de un ovalo, lo abrió y en una parte estaba la foto de ella con Asuma en pequeño, y en el otro lado no había ninguna foto.

 **-Te tengo un regalo.-** Le dijo Kurenai sonriente a Mirai al momento en el que ella cerraba la puerta, ella la miró sintiendo mucha curiosidad, le gustaba mucho escuchar que su mamá le tenía un regalo, siempre le regalaba cosas bonitas. **–Más bien, me di cuenta que tu papá te dejo un regalo.-** eso dejo sorprendida a Mirai, Kurenai comenzaba a sacar de un cajón un collar, Mirai se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad, con demasiada curiosidad. **–Mientras ordenaba, encontré esto.-** le enseño el relicario, los ojos de Mirai brillaron. **–Si hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dado antes, pero este es el obsequio de tu papá.-** le dijo sonriente, al momento de terminar de decir eso, Mirai corrió hacía donde su mamá y la abrazó fuerte. El amor se respiraba en el aire. Y puedo decir que, ambas también sintieron que fueron abrazadas por alguien más. Y era verdad, Asuma las cuidaba desde el cielo, y en ese momento las estaba abrazando. Mirai abrió el relicario y vio dos fotos, una de ella cuando era bebe y otra de sus padres. Y lloró, junto con su madre, a pesar de que ni Asuma conoció a Mirai, ni que Mirai conoció a Asuma, ellos se amarían siempre. Y ellos amarían siempre a Kurenai. Y viceversa.

Asuma seguía en ese mundo, y seguiría estando allí mientras ellas dos lo recordaran, y ahora Mirai lo haría mucho más, ya que el legado que le dejó Asuma lo seguiría teniendo en el corazón de ella por siempre.

Y fue así, como ahora, una adulta de 21 años de edad se había graduado de la Universidad como policía. Ella siempre tendría la misma ideología porque ese era el legado que le había dejado su padre, y junto con eso había hecho la promesa a su padre y a su madre, seguir con vida siempre donde quiera que fuese y:

 _"_ _Cuidar a los niños y a los jóvenes con todo su corazón porque ellos eran reyes, eran los dueños del futuro."_

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta ahí termina *-* Espero les guste :) Y me dejen un review los que leen :3 jajaja me gustó bastante escribir esta historia, que estoy pensando escribir una historia de Asuma y Kurenai *-* Pero en un futuro algo lejano jaja**

 **Como siempre digo: Escriban cuál fue su parte o frase favorita *-***

 **Se despide Nenúfar-chan \\(*-*)**


End file.
